1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body vibrator, and more particularly to a body vibrator including a stable structure for stably supporting a user thereon and for suitably vibrating and massaging the whole user' body and for facilitating the blood and/or lymph circulation of the user and for decomposing the fatty tissue and thus for suitably reducing the fat from the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical body vibrators have been developed and comprise a platform for supporting the user thereon, and a hollow vibrator coil and a pair of armatures provided for vibrating the platform in order to suitably vibrate and massage the user who is standing on the platform.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,271,382 to Worthington discloses one of the typical platform foot and body vibrator also comprising one of two armatures attached or secured to a platform and a hollow vibrator coil for acting with the armatures and thus for vibrating the platform in order to suitably vibrate and massage the user who is standing on the platform.
For moving or vibrating the platform, a great magnetic field and thus a great magnetic force are required to be generated by the hollow vibrator coil and the armatures. However, the magnetic field and the magnetic force generated by the hollow vibrator coil and the armatures are not good for the users and may have a good chance to hurt the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,064 to Moxley discloses another typical foot massage apparatus comprising a motor including a spindle or armature shaft coupled to an eccentric member which is indirectly coupled to a platform with a cylindrical member or a frame work, such that the platform may only be operated or vibrated or moved with a relatively smaller moving or vibrating stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,180 to Shimizu discloses a further typical vibrator-type massaging device also comprising a motor coupled to two rotors each including an eccentric shaft extended upwardly therefrom for moving in circular and planar and horizontal plans such that the user may not be vibrated or moved up and down and such that the massaging effect is limited.
An additional motor may further be provided and coupled to a threaded shaft with a rotary gear for moving a vibrating plate up and down relative to a supporting casing. However, the moving speed of the vibrating plate by the threaded shaft and the motorized rotary gear is limited and may not be used to vibrate the vibrating plate and the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional body vibrators.